Tomoyo & Eriol
by Mi-chan3
Summary: Reencontro dos dois jovens


Tomoyo e Eriol  
  
Era o comeÃ§o de mais um ano escolar. Na sala do terceiro colegial haviam muitos casais: Sakura e Shaoran, Chiharu e Yamazaki, Naoko e FÃ©rio Matsubara (um garoto que ela conheceu numa seÃ§Ã£o de autÃ³grafos de seu autor preferido. Acabaram se apaixonando e FÃ©rio se mudou para a escola dela.), Rika e Terada etc... Mas havia uma linda garota ainda sozinha... Tomoyo se sentia feliz por todos seus amigos estarem felizes jÃ¡ que sempre a felicidade de seus amigos que a deixava feliz. Mas agora, nÃ£o era o que acontecia.  
  
***  
  
HÃ¡ alguns anos atras, um garoto de cabelos azuis veio da Inglaterra para fazer com que Sakura fizesse a mudanÃ§a rÃ¡pida das Cartas Clow para Cartas Sakura. Cumpriu sua missÃ£o... voltou para Inglaterra. Mas deixou um coraÃ§Ã£o partido... e apaixonado...  
  
***  
  
Estava longe em seus pensamentos, imaginando como estaria Eriol agora, com 17 anos. Queria vÃª-lo... precisava...  
  
- Tomoyo? VocÃª estÃ¡ bem?  
  
- Sakura! Ai, que susto! Sim, estou bem. Por quÃª?  
  
- VocÃª parecia tÃ£o distante...  
  
- Ah, que isso! Nada nÃ£o.  
  
- TÃ¡ bom! - disse Sakura com seu tradicional sorriso - Qualquer problema, me chama, hein?  
  
- Sim, obrigada!  
  
Se sentia falsa, orgulhosa, por ter mentido para Sakura. Mas o que podia fazer? Sakura estava tÃ£o feliz, que nÃ£o queria estragar a felicidade dela...  
  
Foi andando lentamente para casa. "Queria voltar para Inglaterra e ver Eriol... ficar lÃ¡, ao seu lado, pelo resto de minha vida... mas... e meus amigos? SerÃ¡ que um dia ele vai voltar?"  
  
***  
  
Eriol estava pensativo como sempre... Mas nÃ£o em magia ou problema algum. Estava pensando em uma garota de olhos violeta, cabelos longos... Como se sentia feliz ao pensar nela!  
  
"Quero voltar por ela... preciso dela... minha vida nÃ£o terÃ¡ sentido sem aquele sorriso e o brilho daqueles olhos pelos quais me apaixonei... SerÃ¡ que ela ainda se lembra de mim? NÃ£o me importa. Vou voltar o mais rÃ¡pido possÃ­vel. Por mais que ela nÃ£o me ame, quero estar perto da garota que amo...  
  
- Eriol, em que estÃ¡ pensando? - pergunta Nakuru entrando na sala.  
  
- Nakuru, tomei uma decisÃ£o. Vamos voltar para o JapÃ£o. Avise Spinel.  
  
- Mas por que essa decisÃ£o tÃ£o repentina?  
  
- VocÃª verÃ¡.  
  
***  
  
- Bem classe, hoje teremos um novo aluno em nossa turma. Por favor, espero que o recebam bem. Entre.  
  
- Eriol! VocÃª voltou! - Tomoyo nÃ£o consegue conter a emoÃ§Ã£o que sentia em ver seu garoto adorado de novo. Estava tÃ£o lindo quanto antes. AliÃ¡s, mais lindo ainda... - Que bom te ver!  
  
Eriol localizou de onde vinha a voz e encontrou aquele brilho nos olhos de Tomoyo, pelo qual tanto ansiava em ver. Sentiu seu rosto corar e seu coraÃ§Ã£o quase nÃ£o agÃ¼entava de tanta emoÃ§Ã£o que estava sentindo. "Ela se lembra de mim!"  
  
- Srta. Daidouji, comporte-se, por favor...  
  
- Desculpe...  
  
- Bom, jÃ¡ que Tomoyo gosta tanto de vocÃª, sente-se atrÃ¡s dela.  
  
- Sim.  
  
E foi andando atÃ© o lugar apontado.  
  
- OlÃ¡, Tomoyo. Como vai?  
  
- Bem, obrigada.  
  
Sentou-se e nÃ£o conseguiu se concentrar em outra coisa a nÃ£o ser a jovem que estava em sua frente. Na hora do almoÃ§o...  
  
- Tomoyo.  
  
- Eriol! Ã‰ muito bom ver vocÃª. - diz Tomoyo que sai correndo em direÃ§Ã£o ao garoto dando-lhe um abraÃ§o.  
  
" Como Ã© bom ser enlaÃ§ado por estes braÃ§os... sentir esse corpo delicado junto ao meu... Por quanto tempo esperei por isso? Por que fui tÃ£o tolo e fÃºtil? Por que nÃ£o voltei antes?"  
  
" Ah... Por quanto esperei para me aconchegar assim nos braÃ§os deste garoto. Do meu garoto... NÃ£o quero sair daqui nunca..."  
  
Mas, para infelicidade de Tomoyo, Eriol ficou sem graÃ§a com todos olhando e se soltou do abraÃ§o.  
  
- E aÃ­, Eriol? Tudo bem com vocÃª? - para surpresa de todos, quem foi o primeiro a cumprimentar Eriol (depois da Tomoyo, Ã© lÃ³gico) foi Shaoran, que tanto dizia que nÃ£o o iria perdoar por ter feito Sakura se esforÃ§ar tanto na troca das cartas.  
  
- Sim. E com vocÃª, tudo bem? Como vai seu namoro?  
  
- Tudo Ã³timo nos dois sentidos. Como nÃ£o poderia estar feliz com Sakura ao meu lado?  
  
- PÃ¡ra, Shaoran. - disse Sakura ficando corada.  
  
Nisso, todos deram risada, pois normalmente a Sakura Ã© extrovertida e Shaoran tÃ­mido. Parecia que haviam trocado de papÃ©is. Tiveram um almoÃ§o muito agradÃ¡vel. E assim foi por muito tempo...  
  
***  
  
TrÃªs meses depois...  
  
- Tomoyo, preciso falar com vocÃª.  
  
- O que houve?  
  
- Venha comigo por favor...  
  
Foram atÃ© um lugarzinho do jardim do colÃ©gio. Eriol disse:  
  
- Tomoyo, hÃ¡ muito quero lhe falar, mas sÃ³ agora criei coragem. Tenho um motivo muito especial para ter voltado para o JapÃ£o.  
  
- E qual Ã©?  
  
- Voltei por vocÃª, Tomoyo. Pelo seu sorriso, seu olhar... Morreria de tristeza sem vocÃª ao meu lado. Isso foi algo que nÃ£o pude prever com minha magia. Mas hÃ¡ trÃªs anos, descobri o que realmente sinto por vocÃª. Eu te amo. Mas, se vocÃª nÃ£o...  
  
Tomoyo tocou os lÃ¡bios de Eriol com dois dedos, dizendo que nada mais precisava ser dito. E tudo o que os dois sentiam, foi revelado com um beijo... Ali, foi selado um compromisso...  
  
- Tomoyo, quer se casar comigo? Prometo te fazer muito...  
  
- NÃ£o me faÃ§a promessas. Sei que qualquer uma que tiver em mente que achar que vai me fazer feliz, serÃ¡ feita. Quero me casar com vocÃª sim. Se vocÃª iria prometer que vai fazer o impossÃ­vel para me fazer feliz, saiba que estar ao meu lado, todos esses meses, jÃ¡ foi o impossÃ­vel. Estou feliz por estar ao seu lado e ser sua futura esposa. Quero te fazer muito feliz tambÃ©m, meu amor.  
  
- EntÃ£o, nunca tire desse lindo rosto, o sorriso verdadeiro que me fez voltar e nunca mais ir embora...  
  
***  
  
No dia do casamento...  
  
Foram feitas as promessas conjugais... foi realizada a troca da alianÃ§as. E ali, em frente a Deus, e a todos os presentes, foi dado um beijo, em que duas pessoas se uniam... em um sÃ³ corpo... em um sÃ³ coraÃ§Ã£o... 


End file.
